Not around Christmas Time
by michelle623
Summary: This is a quick little story about losing friends right before Christmas. I hope you guys read and enjoy it. This has nothing to do with my other story.
1. Chapter 1

THIS CHRISTMAS IS JACKED UP

I. Penelope Garcia would have never thought I would see the day when I would have lost my hot stuff to one of my dearest and closes friend. Yep that's right "my" Derek was now establishing a very very close relationship with none other than one of Ms. Emily Prentiss.

I mean I know I was in a long term relationship with a certain curly haired technical analyst, but that was quickly over after I caught him in my bed... yep my bed. with someone other than me. Derek happened to be with me that night and he nearly ripped Kevin to pieces. After that every thing was fine, me and Derek became the way we use to be. The flirting picked back up, it actually got worse. We had more movie nights, we had more sleep overs, more cuddle time, more kissing time.

But soon it all stopped, no explanation, no nothing. He just soon drifted more towards Emily. And I started talking to a new guy, and to be honest I knew that wasn't going to last long, which it didn't. Me and Derek hasn't been the same since. Did I like this, no I didn't but obviously Derek didn't mind and that was fine with me, as long as he was happy.

So that leaves me here today sitting in the break room preparing to eat my sandwich and salad, I brought for lunch today. This has been a normal thing for me now, since Derek started spending his lunch break with Emily. Some days JJ would spend her lunch break with me, but she decided to work through lunch today.

I was in the middle of my lunch when I heard the giggling and laughter that only belong to Emily and Derek, before they walked in and their giggling and stopped.

"Hey PG, how's your lunch going, why are you in here all by yourself" Emily asked.

What type of question is that, how does it look like it goings, doesn't it look like I'm sitting here in this lonely break room all by myself.

"Hey Ems, JJ decided to work through lunch today" I gave a small smile as Derek looked everywhere but at me. Has it really gotten that bad to where he can't even look at me any more.

"Oh, care to have two extra people join you" she asked

"Um yea sure, go ahead have a seat." I told her as she grabbed Derek's arm as she pulled him into the seat next to her. A shot of jealously shot through me, as I watched her as she gave Derek a smile and he smiled back.

"So PG are you done with your christmas shopping yet, I just love how you decorated the bullpen, it's got everyone in the Christmas spirit, even Morgan here and you know how much he hates christmas" she said as she began to laugh. She reached into the bags and pulled out their food, and sat it in front of them. She handed Derek his fork as he handed her, her drink. That's when I noticed that they were eating from the little Italian restaurant that me and Derek always went too.

"I don't dislike christmas, I just dislike all the shopping and traveling." Derek finally spoke up.

"Yea yea yea Mr. Grinch. that's the best part" Emily argued back.

"So you're telling me you like traveling to see your mom and all her ambassador friends, and shopping in large crowds." He argued

"Nooo but I love seeing my nieces and nephews opening the gifts that I give them, I enjoy spending time with my family. Kind of" she said as they began to laugh.

I cleared my throat "sooo any special plans, this year. Derek are you still going to Chicago" I asked him.

"No. Not this year" was his short reply. As he began to eat his food.

"Oh um what about you Ems, are you traveling somewhere this year." I asked her.

"No. I think everyone is staying behind this year for the annual christmas party."

"Oh yea I totally forgot. I can't wait, it was so fun the year before last. Especially when Reid got totally hammered and he decided he wanted to be a singer, and got up in front of everybody and started singing Rick James" I said as Me and Em laughed at the memory.

I started to clean up my area, my lunch time was no where near over, but I couldn't sit here while Derek ignored me. I stood up from my chair as I zipped my lunch bag up I said. "Um you guys have a nice rest of your lunch, thanks for joining me but I really should get back to work."

"But Pen, you didn't even eat your food, why didn't you eat" Em asked

I looked down to my bag "um I'm just not hungry anymore. -"

"Penelope here eat the rest of my food, you hate Ham, and today you brought a ham sandwich." Derek said as he looked up at me, and stretched out his plate to me.

"No it's fine Morgan, I have some other snacks in my lair in case I get hungry. But thanks for offering, you guys enjoy the rest of your lunch" I said as I headed towards the door.

"Are you sure, I don't mind giving it to you." He said.

I smiled as a joke popped into my head but I decided against it and Just said "I'm sure thanks" and walked out the door as a tear slid down my cheeks. I have lost my best friend to my best friend only a couple of days before Christmas. Thanks Santa. I finally let it all out once I made it to my office.

DEREK

"What the hell Derek, why were you like that towards here" Emily scolded.

"I don't know, I don't know. Today she just looks sooo damn beautiful-" I shook my head.

"And you're trying to give her time and space, because of the recent situation."

"Yea Em, I mean for years I have waited for her to dump that loser, but because of him cheating, and her actually catching him. Considering my track record she must hate men like me now. I don't know what to do, I hate not talking to her, or being with her everyday."

"Morgan are you ready to be in a serious committed relationship with her"

"Hell yea I am. I have been ready ever since the horrible day before she got shot. But I'm worried, and scared all at the same time."

"Worried and scared about what."

"Em I was there after the aftermath of the Lynch situation. She cried, she fought me, hell she hated me. Because she said all men are dogs. And we all know my track record, if all men are dogs I must be the leader of the pack. I mean sure we started to rebuild our friendship but I managed to push my feelings to the back and allow her time to heal properly but you want to know what happened...What happened was she started to see some new guy, and once again I was left in the dust."

"Oh Derek you guys really need to have a sit down and talk-"

"I'm planning on it. I want to put my feelings all out there, lay them on the table, but I want to do it in a special way. Show here that I'm all in and I want it done before Christmas, can you help me."

"Oh my god yes, Christmas is when, next Thursday, that gives us a full week soo we need to get started like asap."

"Yea meet me at my truck, after work and we can head to the mall, I need to pick out some gifts."

"Yea ok, good I'm happy for you Morgan, you and Pen will be great together."

"I hope so but I really have some making up to do, I was kind of harsh to her."

"Noooo you don't say, I thought you were being soooo super duper nice to her" she laughed as she went back to eating her lunch.

I grabbed my plate and headed towards her lair. I knocked on her door, and waited. I got no answer so I tried twisting the door knob, it was locked. Where the hell could she have went. I walked down the hall to JJ'S office. I knocked and waited for her reply as she yelled out "come in" I opened the door and walked in.

She looked up from her papers "what can I do for you Morgan" she said looking back down at the files on her desk.

"Have you seen Penelope, her door is locked, and I need to talk to her."

"Oh now you want to talk to her. But she's not here, she wasn't feeling well , so she called someone to come pick her up and take her home."

"Why didn't she just drive Esther."

"Wowww um you really haven't been paying attention to anything. In case you haven't noticed I'm going to tell you. Esther hasn't been running in about a month now, she has been catching rides with us and taking cabs back and forth to work and home. Now if you will excuse me Morgan I have to get back to work."

"Yea, yea will you tell Hotch that I'm taking the rest of the day off"

"Yea"

And with that I turned and headed to my office and packed up my stuff and headed out to my car. I haven't been paying much attention lately and I have sooo much apologizing to do.

PEN

After what went down in the break room today, I just wasn't feeling up to do anymore work. Since Esther had broke down on me a couple months ago I called my youngest brother Peyton to come pick me up. He decided to come visit me for Christmas.

I was in the middle of fixing us lunch when my cellphone rung from in my bedroom at the same time it was a knock on the door.

"Hey Pey will you get that please" I called out over my shoulder. I picked up my phone that was on the night table by my bed.

"Hello"

"Oh Pen, I do believe Morgan is on his way to your place. I told him you wasn't feeling well and he stormed out." Came JJ voice on the other end.

"Oh that must be him at the door, I'll call you back Jayje"

DEREK

I made it to Pen's place and I prepared everything I was going to say to her. I made it to her door and decided against using my key and instead knocked on the door. The door finally opened and instead of seeing my baby girl, I was  
met, with a slightly buffed guy wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans, who didn't have any shoes on, but instead was wearing socks. I looked him up and down trying to decide if I noticed him from any where. I didn't, it must be a new boyfriend of hers"

"Hi can I help you" he said.

"Um I was looking for - " I was cut off by Penelope.

"Pey who's at the door" she said as she walked over and he threw his arm around her shoulder. "Oh hi Derek what are you doing here" she smiled at me.

"Yea what am I doing here, It's very obvious what's going on, I'll see you at work Garcia" and with that said I turned and walked away. I headed straight to my car and shot Emily a quick text telling her that we had to put our plans on hold, and then I headed to the nearest bar I could find.

I have lost my future to someone else. She has found happiness once again, and I have been kicked to the curb once again.

"Ughh this is going to be a jacked up christmas" I said as I turned the radio up as loud as it could go and with you last look at the apartment and a shake of my I headed out to drown my sorrows in a couple of glasses of Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTMAS WISHES

"MORGAN WAIT!" I called after him but it was too late he was already gone. "Damn" I said as tears started to fall down my face once again.

"Penny who was that" Peyton said as he ushered me inside the door and closed it behind him.

"That was Derek Morgan an Ex friend of mine, and he's part of the team. DAMMIT"

"Pen, what's wrong you said that he was an ex friend why are you acting like this"

I walked over to the alcohol cabinet and poured me a shot of whatever Derek had left in there. I gulped it down and poured another before finally answering him. "Peyton it's a long story" I told him as I gulped that one down too.

"Well we have all day, just tell me. Has he hurt you in anyway" he said as he ushered me to the couch and he handed me a Klee-nex.

"No no not at all. He's a great guy I just don't know, where we went wrong." I begin telling him everything that has happened between us . "And today him and Emily were basically throwing their new found friendship all in my face. I can't believe Emily is doing this. And and how can Morgan get upset and storm out without even letting me explain, who you were. I just don't understand him sometimes"

"Pen listen he's a guy, and when a guy loves a woman, and he sees that woman with another guy he automatically gets jealous and doesn't use his brain. When he saw me here he must've thought I was your boyfriend or something. I mean I am mighty comfortable walking around here in just my socks. He must've thought I was your boyfriend and that I have been your boyfriend for a very very long time. It's just a big misunderstanding that you guys have to talk about."

"Ok, one he doesn't love me. We were just friends. And two it's his fault he should've given me time to explain before jumping to conclusions. I mean I haven't even questioned his and Emily's newly found relationship."

"Well that's something you guys are going to have to talk about too. Have you ever thought that maybe Emily has had feelings for Derek for a long long time as well. Maybe she decided to act on her feelings since you didn't, or maybe, just maybe she didn't know of your feelings for him."

"Pssh, Pey how could she not have known, she's my best friend. But you know it's ok, I just hope their happy together I've lost my chance and that's my fault."

"Pen why don't you just call and talk to him-"

"No Pey, I'm always the one to call and try to make up. Not this time nope, he's going to have to call me. But until then I have some Christmas shopping I need to finish care to go shopping with me."

"Sure Pen lets go. But you guys need to talk this is your friendship on the line."

"Listen i cant agree with you more, but I'm tired of being the one trying to fix things, if he doesn't care enough to at least call and try to fix it why the hell should I. Now let me grab my purse and we can head out." I watched as he nodded an "ok" and I turned and went into my to retrieve my purse and my cell phone. I clicked on my to see if I had any missed calls or text messages. Which I didn't "see he doesn't even care" I said to myself

DEREK

"Rum and coke" I told the bartender as I took a seat onto the bar stool.

"Coming right up"

"Oh hey can I get a Jack as well"

"Yea sure be right back"

I let out a breath and reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Of course I had no miss call or texts from Pen, but than again maybe she was busy with her new boyfriend and what not.

My phone began to vibrate and Emily name showed up on the screen "yea" I answered.

"Where are you, Hotch gave us the rest of the day off."

"I'm at a little bar around the corner from Pen's house."

"What are you doing there I thought we were going to get gifts so you can prove your love to her."

"Yea well Shit changes-"

"You know what, I'm headed there now we can talk about it when I get there. Order me a Strawberry Bellini, please."

"Yea ok" I said as we ended the call and I put my phone back into my pocket, just as the bartender came back over.

"Ok here you go, rum and coke and one Jack" he said as he said as he sat my drinks in front of me.

"Oh sorry to keep bothering you but can I get a Strawberry Bellini."

"No problem be right up." He said walking away. I let out another breath and ran my hand over my head.

It didn't take Emily long to make it to the here. "Ok talk,what happened" she said as she sat next to me.

"Nothing she's moved on." I gave her a simple reply, and I took a sip of my coke and rum.

"What do you mean"

"I went to her house, all plans of apologizing for being such an ass, and the way I have been treating her lately. But when I got there some guy opened the door and lets just say he looked very comfortable, so obviously they have been dating for some time now. So I stormed off, and I ended up here" I told her and after a minute she started to laugh. "What the hell is so funny." I said as I down my drink and asked the bartender for another one.

"Dammit Morgan. Was this guy slightly buff, kind of tall, dark blonde hair, tattoo on his right arm" she asked as she drank from her glass.

"Yea, you know him" I asked as the bartender brought me my drink.

"Yes you idiot, and so do everyone else. That's her younger brother Peyton. The only brother she actually talks too. The only brother that actually visits her."

I shook my head I knew I have seen that guy before. He's the guy on the photo in her office. "damn, I didn't know, I've never actually met him before, I mean I've seen a picture of him, but how was I supposed to know."

"If you wouldn't have jumped to conclusions I'm pretty sure she would've introduced you guys"

"Damn what an ass I was. She must really hate me now. I need to go see her, right now" I said downing the rest of my drink and taking the shot of Jack. Before standing up to put my jacket on.

"Morgan wait, you're slightly drunk. Why not wait till tomorrow to talk to her. Thats probably best. How about we head to the mall and get finish with your christmas plans." She said as she grabbed my arm.

"Yea you're right, she will really hate me if I showed up like this."

AT THE MALL

PEN

"So Pen, why are we here" Peyton asked as we entered the busy and crowded mall.

"I have to get gifts for a lot of people. Like Henry, Jack, JJ, Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Emily, and Derek."

"In other words we are going to be here for a while." He said as I playfully punched him in his arm.

"Uhhhhhh yea" I told him and then begin to laugh. Peyton has always hated shopping, he would rather shop online than in stores.

"So you're still getting them a present." He asked as my laughter died down.

"I mean yea they are still my friends, Or I like to believe so. I'm not going to not get them anything just because their together now. And I'm going to make that known, I don't want anything to change in our friendship, because of their new relationship. Oooh lets go in here" I said as we came to a toy store.

"Well that's good but do you think you can stand seeing them, together everyday, knowing she has him and you don't"

"I mean I'm going to have to right? Besides she has done it for years right, she has watched me and him flirt back and forth over these years. So I'm going to have to." I looked at him as he nodded in agreement.

I managed to find Henry's and Jack's gift, in the toy store we were in. I managed to buy more gifts than I intended but hey they are my little babies, I love to spoil them. "Hey want to stop and get lunch." I asked Peyton.

"Yea sure" he said as we turned and headed towards the food court. We had been walking, talking, and laughing. When Peyton stopped at tap my arm "hey sis isn't that, Derek and Emily over there, by the jewelry store"

I snapped my head in the direction of the jewelry store. "Yeaaa lets keep walking."

"No what about nothing changing in you guys friendship"

"Their at an jewelry store he must be shopping for he an engagement ring or something -" I said as I stared at them, a shot of jealously shot through me as I watched them laugh and smile at each other.

"Un uh nope come on" Peyton said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to them. "Well it's funny running into you here. Hello Emily" Peyton said as Derek and Emily turned and faced us.

"Oh my god Hi Peyton!. It's been such a long time." Emily said as she gave him a big smile and a hug. "Hey PG" she said as she smiled over to me.

"Hey Em what are you guys doing here." I asked as Derek stared at me.

"Last minute christmas shopping" she simply replied.

Peyton cleared his throat, and nudged me with his elbow "um Derek this is my youngest brother Peyton. Peyton this is um, um... Derek Morgan a fellow coworker"

Peyton stretched his hand out and they shook hands "Hey it's nice to finally meet you, Pen tells me a lot about you."

"Hey man, sorry for the way I was earlier I was completely rude." Derek said. "And you miss thing we need to talk" he said as he turned and looked at me.

"I agree, but let me just say something to both of you." I said looking at him and Emily. "Um let me just say, I know what's going on, and you both know how much I hate being the last person to know anything, But anyway I don't want anything to change between us and our friendship, I am really happy for you guys -"

"PG sorry to interrupt but what the hell are you talking about" Em asked.

"Come on you don't have to put on an act, I know"

"Know what"

Oh my god she's going to make me say it. Deep in my heart I didn't want to actually come to terms with it out loud. "I know about you and Derek being together, I just didn't know it was this serious already" I said pointing to the jewelry store behind them.

They turned and looked at the store before they started to laugh hysterically. "Oh my god Pen. You thought Me and Morgan. No, no no way. No way in hell would I date Derek Morgan." Em said as she tried to control her laughter.

"Hey hey well you're not that good of a catch either Prentiss" Derek said as he nudged her in the arm.

"So wait you guys aren't like together or anything" I asked them.

"Hell no Penelope, listen we really need to talk, are you done here" Derek asked as he came over to me.

"Ugh yea, I can always come back another day, because we really do need to like so confused right now" I told him as he grabbed the bags I was carrying. "Derek I can carry the bags"

"Hey since when have I ever let you carry your own bags" he said as he turned to face Em and Peyton. "Hey Peyton do you mind if I steal your sister away from you the rest of the day" he asked

"Sure go ahead I'm pretty sure me and Ems can find something to do." He told Derek

"Ok good and once again I'm sorry for how I acted." Derek said as him and Peyton shook hands again. Me and Derek said our goodbyes and left.

EMILY

"So I'm stuck with you huh?" I asked Peyton.

"Yes and you should be very excited about that"

"Yeaaaa ok. So do you think they are going to admit their feelings to each other." I asked as we headed down to the food court.

"I don't know, I hope they do they are made for each other. Everyone see's it besides them."

"Yea well Morgan has something special planned for Christmas. He calls it his christmas wish"

"Ooh don't tell me I want to be surprised too. Soo Em there wasn't any feelings between you and Morgan."

"No of course not. He's my big brother, were just friends. And besides I would never do that to Pen, she's my best friend and for me to do something like that would be horrible"

"Oh just checking. You know I'm available and very much single, just letting you know" he said raising his eyebrow

"Yea of course you are." I told him as we started to laugh.

PEN

This is a talk that has needed to be had for a couple of months now. I am done running, I'm not losing Derek anymore, I'm diving all in with my feelings, I'm ready.

If this talk goes the way I hope it does my christmas wish will be people Christmas wishes really come true I hope that mines do too. I smiled to myself as he reached down and grabbed my hand.

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAD NO IDEA ON HOW TO END THIS CHAPTER SO SORRY FOR THE SUCKY ENDING.


	3. Chapter 3

JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS

DEREK

The car ride from the mall to Pen's was filled with awkwardness and silence. Neither one of us knew what to say, or how to say what we wanted to say, I knew then that when we made it to her place, I wasn't leaving until we talked things out. I can't keep going on like this. I thought as I looked out her window as she drove down the busy streets to her place.

We finally made it to her place, and into her apartment, she left the living room as I took a seat on the couch. When she came back into the room she had changed from her high heels to a pair. She glared at me as she sat on the far end of the couch, I gave her a small smile and moved over closer to her.

I let out a breath "Ok now miss thang, what in the hell made you think, me and Prentiss were in a relationship."

"Derek, I don't know I thought she was the reason we fell off. I know after I dumped Lynch, we kind of fell off and you moved closer to her. I mean you guys were basically throwing it around the office that you guys were together. And you haven't been talking to me, you've been taking her to our favorite spots-"

"Pen listen to me ok. Let me explain some things. You have no idea how upset, and hurt I have been, over the past couple of months. A lot of things has happened between us, some really bad things has happened with us and I take all the fault for it. I should've made some things clear from the beginning, I should've talked to you instead of running to Emily. You're my best friend and I'm supposed to be able to talk to you about whatever and I didn't do that. I'm so sorry I have let this go on for too long." I took a breath and studied her face, to make sure she was following along with me.

"Derek what are you talking -"

I held up both of my hands singling that I wanted her to just wait and listen. "Please let me finish, I'm afraid if I don't say this now it won't ever get said. Penelope that day, when you finally witnessed what a lying cheating asshole that Kevin Lynch was, and you broke it off with him. I couldn't help but think hmm maybe this is my chance, maybe now I can finally tell her how I really feel. But then I began to think its too quick, maybe i should give it a couple of months, give her time to heal, she has just witnessed her boyfriend of three years cheating on her there's no way she's going to jump into a relationship right now.

And when we finally got Lynch out the house and closed the door, you fell into my arms, you beat at my chest and you cried and you told me that you hated me, because I was just like him. I knew that was true, because I use to do, what he did, all the time. I tried to give you some space, I knew then that you weren't ready for a relationship. Soooo I pushed all those feelings to the side because in that moment you didn't need another boyfriend, what you needed was your best friend, soo I continued the best friend role, our flirting picked back up to the way it was before Lynch even appeared. I thought maybe you were ready and that I could slowly gain strength enough to tell you my true feelings.

I was ready Pen, that day when I showed up to your house and you had a guy over, a new boyfriend, and you introduced me to him as "Morgan your friend from work." I was crushed Pen, I knew then that the feelings I had for you, you couldn't return them. Soooo I completely backed off, you didn't even notice, but the team did. Emily did, she noticed it was effecting my work. Sooo she forced me to talk to her, and that's what I did. She became a friend that I wasn't afraid to let in to my personal life. Yes we've gotten closer, yes i have shared things with her that i would've only shared with you, when cases begin to get to me I talked to her, because you weren't there. And even though me and Prentiss are closer, no one and I mean no one will ever get as close to me as you are." I finally stopped talking and turned my head to looked at her.

"Derek you weren't the only one hurting over these last couple of months. I've lost my best friend, the one I depended on for everything. There were times when I really needed you, you weren't there for me when Kevin came back a couple of weeks later, and accused me of being the unfaithful one in the relationship, he called me a cheating whore, because he thought I was sleeping around with you Derek. You don't know how bad i wanted you too come and soothe me, and comfort me but you were no longer there either. Derek, We both promised that we would never stop talking to each other, and we did. I don't know about you but I don't want us to ever experience this again, I was lost without you." She said as tears fell from her eyes and she fell against my chest. I pulled her in closer to me, as I began to run small circles on her arm.

"I know baby girl, I know I was lost too, I wish I would've handled things differently. We left each other when we really need each other the most. And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and lets move on from all of this. I hate when we're like this baby girl, can we please, please just put this in the past. Can we just focus on the future, our future."

"Yea. I'm tired of fighting, I want to go back to the way we were, Derek"

"Me too Penelope. But there's something else I need to talk to you about." I told her. Since we were laying our true feelings on the line, now would be a good time to tell her what I have been trying to tell her ever since she was shot. I was going to lay my heart on the line once again, and hopefully she will take.

"Sure what is it hot stuff. I miss saying that" she said and I gave her a small smile.

"Baby girl, I'm tired of running from us. I feel it and I know you feel it, there's so much more to us than just friendship. When I go to bed at night you're on my mind, when I wake up you're on my mind. I feel like I have to hear your voice every damn day, and if I don't I can't function right. I guess to make the long story short, what I'm trying to say is, I love you Penelope "baby girl" Garcia." I told her. I looked down at her. Her mouth was hanging open, her face was expressionless. After a few moments of her not saying anything, I begin to worry, maybe it was too soon, or maybe she doesn't feel the same way... "Well can you at least say something so I won't have to just sit here like a damn idiot" I laughed.

She blinked her eyes and smiled at me. "Wow, Derek not that I don't feel the same way, because i totally do, believe me i do, but i just want to know, when did you realize all of this. I mean you've never acted like I was anything more than a friend to you. What's changed"

"Nothing has changed I have always loved you, but what made me realize that I was deeply, deeply in love with you, was the day when you were shot. I promised myself that day that if you made it through all that, I was going to prove my love to you. I told you I loved you Penelope, and you said it back to me, but then you were with Lynch. I'm not letting you get away this time, I'm not losing you to someone else ever again."

PEN

My mind is going crazy right now. Who would have ever thought, that I would be sitting on my couch, with Derek Morgan confessing his love to me. Today has been a crazy day.

"Oooooh Handsome, I love you too, I thought that day you were just caught up in the moment. I am so sorry Derek, if I would've known I wouldn't have started anything with Lynch, I would've -"

"Baby, baby shhhh ok, we are no longer living in the past. It's all about right now and our future. We can't change what happened in our past, but we can make sure we have a damn good future. I love you and that's all that really matters right now"

"I love you too hot stuff." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "I have missed you sooo damn much"

"I know baby, I know but I won't be leaving anytime soon." He said as he leaned down and kissed me. This was Our first real kiss, and he was really making it memorable.

When we finally pulled away he smiled over at me. I will never get tired of seeing that smile. "That's good to hear Handsome"  
"Can I you a quick question" I said as a thought popped into my head.

"Yea shoot, what is it"

"Exactly how much did you and Emily flirt" I asked. "Not that I'm trying to be jealous or anything, I just wanted to know who's the best flirt."

"Oh god, we didn't flirt at all. That would be like flirting with Sarah or Des. Ewww" He said as He squinched up his eyebrows and shivered. "I mean me and Em knew that there were certain things we could and couldn't talk about and say to each other. It would've been sooo damn awkward, and weird to call her "baby girl" and "doll face", no thank you."

"Hahahaha. I could only imagine." I laughed.

"Yea but anyway lets stop talking about all that past drama. What are you're plans for Christmas." He said as I laid my head back across his lap. He immediately picked up one of my curls and began twisting it in his hand.

"Um, I don't know I've decorated as you can see. But I'll probably just go to the Christmas party on Christmas Eve, and on Christmas Day I'll probably, just watch christmas movies all day with Peyton. What about you"

"Well probably the same thing on Christmas Eve -"

"Yea I know, And you'll be heading to Chicago, that night"

"No I'm not going, to Chicago this year."

"Why I thought you go every year for Christmas."

"Well yea, I do, but I just figured that, maybe they should come here for a change, their actually coming here and staying for a month. Soooo I pick them up from the airport bright an early Saturday. They are attended the annual family christmas party thing with me at work too. Hey I got an idea why don't you and Peyton spend Christmas with us, My mom will cook a big meal, there will be lots of Christmas music, and lots of gifts. So what do you say, want to spend christmas with us"

"Yes of course I would love too, but I'll have to ask Peyton. So are you done decorating yet"

He laughed "Done, baby girl I haven't even started, I have no tree, no lights Up, I haven't even bought gifts yet. I just wasn't in the mood."

I raised an eyebrow at him "are you in the mood now." I smirked.

He laughed, "Yea I think I feel a little christmas spirit somewhere up in me"

"Ooooh lets decorate, and go shopping. I have things to pick up as well. Oh my god we can put an inflatable snow globe out front, and some reindeer on the roof, and -" I said as I started to clap my hands. The thought of being able to decorate an actual house instead of an apartment excited me.

"Baby, baby listen, let's decorate the inside for today, and tomorrow we can go shopping, and decorate the outside. I haven't even cut the grass and all of that. And plus I kind of need to go get my car, from the bar around the corner, I rode with Em, to the mall."

I pouted "Ok handsome we can go get your car, buttttt bright and early we're going shopping and were going to get the biggest christmas tree in the land of Christmas trees."

"Yes I know baby, when you do christmas, you do it big."

"Well handsome, that's not the only thing I do "big"."

"Women how I have missed that dirty mouth of yours." He said as he laughed and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Mmmm baby" he said as he pulled away "if you want to go so we can decorate, I suggest you stop trying to attack me and lets go"

"awww you ruining all the fun. But you're right lets go."

"I love you baby girl" he said as I grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the door.

"I love you too hot stuff."

Isn't it funny how three little words can make your spirits brighter. Make you laugh more than you have ever laughed before. Saying those three little words came just in time for Christmas too!


	4. Chapter 4

SURPRISE!

PEN

Me and Derek got up early this morning, we found a huge tree, more lights and inflatable snowmen. He stood the tree up and I started decorating while he was outside putting the lights up.

"Oh, Christmas tree,Oh, Christmas tree,Your leaves are so , Christmas tree, Oh, Christmas tree, Your leaves are so unchanging." I sung as I danced around the tree.

"Ooooh now that's something that I loved to hear." Derek said as he entered the house, and came over to me. He tried to pull me into a hug, but I moved away.

"Ewww get away you're all dirty."

"I mean I did have to get on a ladder, and lean against the house to put the lights up. And besides you like it when I'm a little dirty." He pouted

"I like it when you're dirty not filthy, now go wash all the dirt off so you can finish helping me."

"Ok ok I'm going, wanna help."

"We'll aren't you being a naughty boy today, But I wish could, but kind of busy here"

"Your lost, I will be out shortly"

"K hot stuff"

As he went up stairs to shower up, I took a break from hanging ornaments and lights on the tree. I headed into his kitchen, to pop some popcorn, because rather Derek knows it or not we will be stringing popcorn this year. I decided to make hot chocolate as well. I pulled all the ingredients out of his cabinets to make my very own homemade hot chocolate.

After I was finish making the hot chocolate, I grabbed a serving tray from out of the cabinet, I grabbed two coffee mugs and poured the hot chocolate into them. I grabbed the bag of marshmallows, and two candy canes and sat them onto the tray. I turned off the stove, picked up the tray and headed back into the living room, just as Derek emerged from upstairs.

"Hey what do we have here" he asked as I sat the tray onto the table. I held up my index finger, singling "one second" as I walked passed him, and back into the kitchen to retrieve the popcorn.

"What we have here my sexy culture god of a man, is popcorn and hot chocolate." I told him walking back in with the two bowls of popcorn, I sat the bowls next to the tray that was already on the table.

"Yes, yes I see that. But may I ask what is the popcorn for. Are we going to eat it or something."

"Yes of course, if it's any left after we are finish."

"Finish what"

"Stringing popcorn!"

"Oh no Babygirl, I'm into the Christmas tree, and lights and decorations, but I don't string popcorn."

"Why not hot stuff, it's fun and it makes your tree all the more special."

"No what it does, is it causes ants, and bugs too invade your home."

I rolled my eyes "No see that's why you use, unsalted and unbuttered pop corn. The popcorn will not cause bugs and ants to invade your house. So we are stringing pop corn. Now play some christmas music on your CD player thingy over there." I told him as I took a seat on the couch.

"Baby this isn't just your regular CD player thingy, this is hi tech stuff here!" He said as he walked over to his stereo and put in his soulful christmas cd.

"Yea, yea just press play and get your butt over here, I'm cold and I want my hot chocolate."

He turned and smirked at me as he sat the cd case down and walked over to me. "Well you can have me anytime you want" He said as he sat down and pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Um sorry hot stuff but I really was talking about my hot chocolate this time." I said pointing to the steaming mugs on the table.

"Oh right, you did make hot chocolate" he said as I moved and grabbed the tray. He took it from me and sat it on his lap. "What's the candy canes for."

"Well when I was little, my father and brothers always had their own traditions for christmas and so they always left me out. So my mommy would always make me feel better by taking me in the kitchen and we would make gingerbread men, and gingerbread houses, and christmas cookies, and Rice Krispies Treats. And then we would make hot chocolate with marshmallows and sit on the couch and prepare to decorate the christmas, my mom grabbed a candy cane and put one in hers, and I asked "hey mommy can I put a candy cane in mine" and she said "sure but I don't think you will like it." So I did and lets just say it's was tradition for us, ever since. Soooo the point of this whole story is, if you want to try it with candy canes, you can."

I told him as I put some marshmallows into mines, and begin to stir it with the candy cane, before breaking it into pieces and dropping them into the cup. I took a sip from the cup and a smile immediately emerged on my face.

"I love seeing you smile do you know that. It makes me happy when your happy."

"I mean how could I not be happy, I'm spending christmas with you, and I got my hot chocolate. I actually haven't enjoyed christmas since my parents died. Now how do you want your hot chocolate." I asked as I picked up his mug.

"Um let me taste yours first" he said as he grabbed my mug and took a sip from it. "Mmmmm, just like this. Exactly like this."

"Yea makes you feel all happy inside doesn't it." I told him as I took my cup away and fixed his.

"Yea it does. So where are we starting we got the tree up and bulbs on it, what else do we need. Because to me it looks great."

"Um no, we have to string the popcorn, we have to put lights up, put garland around the tree. Put some garland around your fireplace. Put some christmas pictures on your walls, put a christmas table cloth on your coffee table. Put some Santa stickers In your window and then only then will we be all done. And just to let you know I'm going easy on you, my place is wayyy worser."

"Too bad no one is going to get a chance to see it. Because you will be here. But I would love to go see it."

"Yeaaaa but who knows maybe I will do an after christmas breakfast or something. I'm going to enjoy time off with all of you over the holidays. So maybe everyone will see it."

"Yea maybe they will. Are you ready to get started with the decorating."

"Hell yeah" I said as I got up and grabbed the bags from the store, we went to earlier. I searched through the bags until I found the thread. "Ok hot stuff, we are starting with the stringing of the pop corn, do you want red thread, or green thread."

"Doesn't matter" he said as I grabbed the bowls of popcorn and sat in in between us.

I tossed him the red thread "red it is than. Now do you know how to string popcorn."

"Ugh no, we never ever string pop corn, we put up a tree, lights outside and that was it."

"Goodie I get to teach you something. Okay first you thread the needle, like this." I told him as I lifted the thread to show him. He followed as I did and was able to thread the needle. "Good now, you take a pop corn and just stick it in there." I said as he began laughing "what are you laughing at" I scolded at him.

"Um nothing, I just had very immature thought. That's all continue with your lesson, I'll behave, I promise." He said as he went back to stringing his pop corn.

I chuckled "that would be kind of embarrassing, wouldn't it. I mean I would be sorry for the guy, if his package was the size of this needle." I said as I held up the needle.

"Yea his sexual life would forever be ruin." He laughed.

"Ok lets say for example, if you were this size I don't care how sexy you are, I'm sorry hot stuff -"

"Wait, wait you're trying to say, if I wasn't up to your standards in that area you wouldn't be with me."

"Of course I would, but I would have to find pleasure another way."

"Oh that's just wrong, baby girl, On so many levels." We laughed as we started back stringing pop corn.

"Oh like my well enhanced chest area doesn't have anything to do with your interest in me. And don't lie and say it doesn't."

"I mean it's maybe a small factor in my attraction, but hey I'm a man who wouldn't want their woman to be well enhanced up there."

"Sooo basically what you are saying is that if I wasn't large up here you wouldn't be attracted to me."

"That's not what I'm saying at all. You could be flat chested as a teenage girl, and I would still be attracted to you because you're beautiful and intelligent, the fact that you have all that up there, is a bonus."

"Aww see that's why I love you. And good thing you said that I'm planning on a getting a breast reduction." I told him

"Ah shit!" he said as he accidentally stuck his finger with the needle. "You can't be serious"

I begin to laugh "Of course not. I'm just trying to prove a point. If I didn't have these you wouldn't be as attracted to me as you are now."

"Ok ok I'll admit it, they are not a major part of why I'm attracted to you emotionally, but sexually they are the main reason I'm attracted to you. There I admitted it."

"Ok good, and I'm totally fine with that. You Silly man. Ok I think we can put the pop corn around the tree now."

After stringing the pop corn and the lights. Decorating windows, and walls and tables. We were officially done, and tired.

"Whew" Derek said as we flopped down onto his couch. "Well that was tiring and fun"

"See I knew you would have fun and isn't it beautiful, just wait till it get dark and we can actually see how it really looks."

"Yea thanks baby girl, you put me in the christmas spirit right in time."

"Yayyyy. Well what is it to do now."

"Well it's almost five, I say lets take a shower, get dress and by the time we're done, your surprise should be here by six."

"Surprise, what surprise."

"Aha see that's the surprise. So time is wasting away, lets put a rush on it."

"Well there's no time for both of us to shower."

"Exactly we shower together. Simple as that, it will save soo much time." He said as he tugged me up from the couch.

"Who takes showers together"

"My mom use to make me and my little cousin shower together all the time as kids."

"Yea well we aren't cousins, and we aren't little kids. How am I going to be able to just shower when you're standing there all naked and dripping wet" I said as we came to a stop in front of the bathroom.

He opened the door, leaned down and kissed me. Before stripping out of his shirt, and jeans. He then began working to unbutton my shirt, and my jeans. He ran his down my side to my hips where his hands landed on the hem of my pants and pushed them down. He then pushed my shirt off, leaving me standing there in my bra and panties. He kissed me once again, not once did his eyes leave mines. He whispered "you're not supposed to be able too. But I'm leaving that up to you, I didn't want you to have any insecurities, about yourself, because I know how you think about yourself sometime, but I'm letting you know you are wrong. I'm going to go shower, I'm leaving the door open, and if you want me as much as I want you, well" he ended it there, kissed me one more time and then walked into the bathroom turned the shower on, stripped out of his boxer and got in.

My mind was know going into over load. Why today did he all of a sudden, decide that today was the day we should make love for the first time. I mean yea today we were more touchy feeling than usual, more kisses were traded between us. But I had no idea this was what he had planned all on. More sexual comments were passed between us, more teasing, but today it felt different, it wasn't just teasing for me. I have wanted him since the first day I laid eyes on him, and there he was waiting on me. I smiled to myself as a picture of him naked in the shower popped into my head. Why picture him when I can actually see it in person.

DEREK

I have no idea what came over me today. I had such a domestic feeling with Pen today, I love how it felt to actually have someone I love to spend the christmas holiday with. Normally, me and Pen could tease each other, but today I felt a different meaning to it all. There was no teasing on my end everything I told her, I meant it. I don't think she caught on, so I made it a point to show her I was done with the teasing.

Leaving her in the hallway to think, I stepped into the shower and stood under the water and let the water run over me. I closed my eyes as I laid my head against the wall.

"Thinking about me hot stuff" came Pen's seductive voice. My eyes popped open, and there she stood in absolutely nothing. The bra and panties I left her standing in was now discarded, and here she stood blushing from head to feet. A smile spread across my face as she stepped into the shower.

"Wow your beautiful." I breathed out. "You really are amazing" I said as I pulled her into my arms.

She wrapped her arms arounds me. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She said as she begin to nibble and bite on my neck. I let out a groan. "Is this what you have been trying to tell me all day." She breathed out against my neck that sent me into overdrive. Moans and groans filled the bathroom, as we both fulfilled what we have been teasing each other over for the past eight years. Teasing finally turned into reality.

Tired and out of breath, we dried off and headed towards the bedroom. We both flopped down on the bed, pulled the covers over us and snuggled closer. "Is it bad that we just got out the shower but I still feel dirty. But dirty in a good way." She said

"No because you are dirty. But that's normally how your supposed to feel after doing, what we were just doing."

PEN

"Well believe it or not, I wouldn't know handsome. Even if I did know I wouldn't remember it"

"That means what exactly"

"That means that, that was the first time, I've had sex in what two years now, And even when I was with lynch we never did it anywhere besides his bed, soooo yea. It's good to know there's different places, and positions."

"Wow but you and Lynch have been broken up for only a couple of months, or was it longer."

"No make it seven months to be exact, but once he started cheating on me the sex stopped."

"Wow baby. Well good thing the sex is great between us, I think I'm addicted to it already. But sadly we can't go for a round two remember surprise, should be arriving in a few moments, and I do believe we have a trail of our clothes in the hallway." He laughed as he got out of bed, threw on his pair of sweats, and came around to my side and began pulling me out of the bed.

I groaned just as my phone began to ring, I reached over to the table and picked it up. "Hello"

"Pen where the hell or you. You didn't come home last night." Came Peyton worried voice on the other side of the phone.

I chuckled "Peyton calm down, I'm perfectly safe. I'm sorry I didn't give you a call last night, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure, where are you"

"Pey I'm fineeee, I'm at Derek's house. What about you, are you at home." I told him as Derek climbed in the bed behind me, and began nibbling on my neck. He licked at the spot right under my ear and I bit my lip to stifle a moan.

"No I uh -" he was cut off by some female in the background saying "Peyton, the water is getting cold" I don't know why but that voice sounded very familiar, it sounded like a voice that I have heard a million times before. Then it was confirmed when Peyton said "Em I'll be right there and we will make it hot again."

I laughed "Oh my god, you're with Emily!" Derek looked at me as I nodded my head confirming his questioning look. He gave a head nod of approval before continuing his task,that he was doing an oh so good job of working on.

"What no, no, no I'm not." He stammered.

"Yes you are. I know Emily Prentiss voice from anywhere. But I hope you have fun little brother." I pulled the phone from my ear and covered the speaker with my hand as Derek bit down on my neck and blew on it, and I let out a moan. "Baby what are you doing"

"Trying to have a little fun" he replied, before attacking my neck again.

"Oh god, I do not want my sister to know about my sex life." I heard Peyton say as I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Ha well tough, now go pleasure Emily the way only we Garcia's know how to. Oh and little brother."

"Yeah Pen"

"Don't wrap it up, I want a niece or a nephew soon" I laughed as Derek fell back onto the bed, and Peyton groaned.

"Oh God Pen, what is wrong with you."

"I know you have loved and talked to Emily, ever since you visited a couple years ago. I also know you use to make special secret trips to meet her. I am the goddess of all knowing. Now go make me an auntie." I said as I hung up the phone.

I turned and looked at Derek "hey what happened."

"Totally ruined the moment. But that's good anyway we need to get dressed."

6:00

DEREK

I looked at the clock above the fireplace. Pen surprise should be arriving very soon.

"Baby girl you don't have to get all dressed up, where just going to dinner." I yelled out.

"I'm not, I was doing my hair. It takes time for this to look all beautiful and what not." She said as she emerged into the living room, wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse.

"Wow you should dress like this everyday." I said as I gave her a kiss just as there was a knock on the door. "Hey baby can you get that, I need to run to the bathroom real quick."

"Sure hot stuff." She said as she moved towards the door, I walked towards the hallway turned and stood there. She opened the door gasped, and covered her mouth.

PEN

"Surprise!"


	5. Chapter 5

Confusion

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS A HORRIBLE SHORT FILL IN CHAPTER. PLEASE READ, THE NEXT A FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP BEFORE CHRISTMAS, BUT I WAS BUSY. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

PEN

SURPRISE!

Standing on the other side of the threshold were six smiling faces. Three of which I haven't seen in which I haven't seen in for ever.

"Oh my god what are you guys doing." I asked my three brothers as I ushered them in along with Fran, Sarah, and Desiree. "Hi Fran" I said as she came over and hugged me, follow by Sarah, and Desiree. "Hey girls, I missed you guys so much."

"Hey Pen, miss you too" they said as they went over to Derek. Leaving me standing there with My brothers.

My oldest brother Chris stepped in front of my other brothers, and opened his. "Penny get over here and give me a hug."

Instead of walking into his waiting arms, I stood there and crossed my arms. "Chris what are you guys doing here."

"Penny we were invited." He said

"Yea I figured that much. I'm saying why did you guys come, I've invited you plenty of places before and you never showed up. Why now."

"Penny we missed you, you just up and left after our mom and dad died-"

"No Chris, it wasn't our mom and dad, it was my mom.. Your dad."

"Penny, it was our parents, your mom loved us, and our dad love you." Jackson my other brother stepped in.

Just then my phone begin to ring, in my pocket. I looked at the I.D. and Peyton name popped up "Did you know about this"

"Pen, yea I knew about it. I'm the one who invited them I told them this morning that you would be there at Derek's place. It time you guys talk-"

"Peyton you should've told me about this. I didn't want to see them, you know how they treated me.-"

"Exactly Pen, that's how they treated you give them a chance. Maybe it's time you guys get over this, we are the only family you have, right now."

"No Peyton, I have my own family who have just showed up to spend time with their son, and brother and now because you didn't tell me about this little surprise, I'm creating drama, in front of them!"

"Pen I'm sorry, I thought you would be happy, why not just talk to them."

"Look, I'm going to give them the keys to my apartment, you and them can wait till I get back there, we will talk some time tonight."

"Ok sis, see you later, love you"

"Yea, yea love you too Peyton." I said as I hung up the phone and stuck it back in my pocket. I turned back towards my brother.

"How come, you can talk to Peyton and not us" Chris said.

"Um maybe because, Peyton is the only one who stayed in contact, with me. Now wait here while I go get my keys."

I turned to the faces of three angry people. "I guess now would be a good time to introduce you guys." I gave a nervous chuckle "um Derek, Fran, Sarah, and Desiree, these are my step dad sons."

They all said their hellos, and I excused my self to search for my keys. I headed upstairs, to retrieve my purse. As I searched through, my purse there was knock on the door.

"Hey, are you ok" came Derek's voice.

"Yea hot stuff, I don't think I was ready to see them yet. They hurt me bad, I had no intention of ever talking to them again, and there they are. But I better go give them the keys, I'm so sorry for ruining your surprise, I didn't expect your family to be here today, I thought you had to pick them up tomorrow."

"Yea all part of the surprise."

"A wonderful surprise." I told him as I gave him a quick kiss. I turned and headed downstairs with Derek behind me. "Here" I said as I tossed the keys, to Chris.

"How are we supposed to get there. We took a taxi here."

"I'm pretty sure a taxi will come back, I have plans tonight that you three have rudely interrupted."

"Pen sweetheart" came Fran's voice as she came over and put her arm around me. "Take your brothers home, we can go out a little later, it would give us a chance to freshen up and change out of these clothes."

"Yea Ok I'm going, Derek will you ride with me please." I asked him. I really didn't want to be alone with them.

"Yea sure, mom you guys know where everything is. There's snacks and everything in the kitchen." He said as he walked over to me, put his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on my head. "Ready" he asked. I nodded yes. "Ok I'll drive, my truck lets go" he said as we all left out the door and down to his truck.

MY PLACE

PEN

"Ok listen we aren't going to stall this. Why are you guys here." I asked as we all sat in the living room.

"Penny" my brother Andrew said. "Don't you think it's time for us to stop, acting like this towards each other were getting older, and wiser. It's time for you to put all your hate for us behind you."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're trying to say its my fault, that we haven't talked in over seventeen years. You can blame your older brother for that. He's the one who said I didn't belong there, and you two went along with him. Peyton reached out to me, and that's all you guys had to do."

After that was said, there was yelling, arguing, and crying. But most importantly was the laughter. That's something we have never done before, we were able to talk all about our good times we had. I was able to officially introduce them to Derek. They immediately liked him from the jump, I learned I have nieces and nephews. This obviously was a good thing for all of us. We got all of our feelings out, and by the end of the conversation we all made plans on we would visit each other.

I left my brothers at my house, I know that we have made up or whatever but I have other plans with my other family and there's no way I'm just going to drop my plans with me.

"Soooo hot stuff, I don't think your family knows about our newly relationship status, does they" I asked him as I began to search for a song on his iPod, that was hooked up to his car radio.

"Ohhhhhh you will be surprised at how much I tell them." He laughed "but to answer your question, yes, I shot my moms a text, hope your not mad. I just needed to tell somebody, and who best other than my mother."

I laughed at him "Baby, you are such a mommas boy. But of course I'm not mad, I wish I would've had someone to tell."

"Yeaaa I am, but you love me."

"Yea I do. I'm glad your family is here, It's been forever since me and the girls went shopping together."

"Yea that's what Dessi kept saying. And Pen"

"Yea"

"I just want you to know tomorrow is going to be a big day for us."

"Baby it's just Christmas."

"Yea I know." He smiled and winked as he turned the music up louder. Ending the conversation, and leaving me confused about what he meant.


	6. Chapter 6

CHRISTMAS ENGAGEMENT

DEREK

Today will be a great day for me, I hope, if everything goes as planned. We made it to dinner last night, and immediately Sarah, and Dessi bombarded Pen with questions. Half the night was spent with embarrassing stories, about me getting tossed around as always. But that was fine because my family was laughing and enjoying themselves. We came home that night and had a christmas movie night before heading upstairs for sleep.

"DEREK" Came a high pitch voice followed by a special knock. That I only knew as "The Dessi Christmas Morning Knock". I know that knock from anywhere, she has always been the one to come and wake me up christmas morning I laughed to myself as Pen stirred besides me, and Dessi continued knocking.

"Baby girl wake up it's christmas morning." I told her as as she opened her eyes, and smiled at me. "Merry christmas Baby Girl"

"Mmmm Merry christmas hot stuff." She said as she looked towards the door.

I laughed "that's Dessi she's always the one to wake me up christmas morning, she has her own knock, and everything"

She reached over to the table and grabbed her glasses and put them on before sitting up. "Come in" I called out to Dessi.

The door open "so that's how we do know, leave your little sister outside your door on christmas Morning, remember our tradition, Duhh" she said as she came in.

"Merry christmas to you too Dessi. And I'm sorry, I wanted Pen to be woke too. It want happen again" I apologized to her.

"Apology accept. Now get up its CHRISTMAS!" She said as turned and skipped down the hallway.

I turned and looked at Pen, as she began to laugh. "Well hot stuff I guess we better get out of bed, don't want to keep Dessi waiting. She seems impatient when it comes to christmas morning."

"Oh she wasn't always this bad, me and Sarah, use to have to wake her up when she was little on christmas morning but once she hit eighteen she was waking us up before 5 o'clock. But you're right we need to head downstairs." I told her as I threw the covers off of us. I stood up grabbed our robes, I tossed Pen her robe as I put mines on. I gave her a quick kiss then we headed downstairs.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS You Guys" I said as me and Pen came down the stairs and saw the girls and my mom all sitting on the couch.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" came their replies. Me and Pen grabbed our seats as Dessi stood up and went towards the tree and grabbed a couple of boxes, and bags and she handed them out, Followed by Sarah, and my mom.

Some type of way me and Pen ended up snuggled against each other, with my arm around her, and my mom, Sarah, and Dessi drifted off towards the kitchen.  
"Hey I got something for you" I whispered to pen.

"Derek you didn't have to get me anything, just being here with you and your family is good enough" she whispered back, before I stood and walked over to the tree to retrieve her gifts.

I sat back beside her on the couch and handed her, her gifts. "Merry Christmas Baby Girl." A smile spread across her face as she grabbed a box, and began to unwrap it.

"Aww it's beautiful" she cried out as she grabbed the necklace out of the box. It was a heart necklace with a key inside and little diamonds around it. "I love it, thank you" she said as she leaned over and kissed me.

"No need for thanks" I said as she turned and lifted her hair up so I could snap the necklace on. She gave me another smile as she picked up a gift and handed it to me. I unwrapped the gift, and it was a brand new car radio. The one I have been talking about getting for years. "Baby thanks but you didn't have to get this, I would've gotten it sooner or later"

"Hey hey non sense, I wanted to get this for you, when you finally got your car, you said that this radio would make your car complete, and I have already paid and arranged for someone to install it."

"Thanks baby" I leaned over and gave her a long lingering kiss.

We exchanged gifts back and forth, until Pen got down to the last smallest box. "What is this" she said as she picked it up and shook it.

"Just open it, and I'll explain" I told her, as she unwrapped it and opened the box.

PEN

I gasped as I opened the lid to the box, and sitting in the box was a three heart shaped ring. "Derek what is this -"

I was cut off by him saying "Baby let me explain. I know that we have just gotten into a relationship or whatever, but I have loved you since the first day I saw you. I'm ready to take that big step with you Babygirl, I'm ready to settle down, and start a family, and be only with you. And before you ask, no I didn't just run out of here yesterday and buy this ring, I have had this ring since the night you were shot. I have had plans on doing this for a while, This isn't how I quite imagined proposing to you, but will you do the honor in marrying me, Babygirl."

My mind went into overload, Derek Morgan wants to marry me. I found it strange enough he wanted to date me, let alone marry me, and he wants to start a family with me. Our love really is on the same page. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and his hand came up to cup my face, letting his thumb brush my tears away.

"Baby you don't have to give me an answer tonight, I understand if your not ready or if you need to think-"

"Derek shut up. Yes I'll marry you, you silly man did you think I was going to say no." I told him as he grabbed the box and took the ring out and slipped it onto my finger.

He leaned over and kissed me "I love you so damn much, you've just made me the happiest man on earth." He said as he kissed me again.

"I love you too hot stuff." I said just as his family emerged from the kitchen with bright smiles on their faces.

"Ma she said yea" Derek said as his mom came over and gave him a big motherly hug.

"I know baby boy congratulations, to you both" she said as she came over and gave me a motherly hug as well. Followed by Sarah, and Dessi.

We all sat back onto the couch and laugh and talk some more, until Dessi began yawning, like always. "Ok you kids go on up to bed, I'm going to began cooking christmas dinner." Fran said as she stood up "and you two" she said pointing at me and Derek "seeing as though you are engaged and what not, how about y'all go upstairs on work on my grand babies."

"Momm, can't we at least enjoy being engaged for awhile before you start having the baby talk" Derek whined.

I laughed and leaned over and whispered in his ear "you knowww, I don't mind celebrating, lets go upstairs." I said as my  
tongue ran across his ear.

I felt him shiver as he stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me from the couch "um we're going to head up, merry christmas you guys." He said as he practically pulled me upstairs leaving his mother and sisters laughing.

CHRISTMAS PARTY

DEREK

"Baby you look fine, you don't have to change anything." I groaned as I flopped back onto the bed. We were supposed to leave over thirty minutes ago, but leaving on time is such a hard thing to do with three women in the house.

"Derek of course you would say that, but this dress isn't really screaming christmas. Help me so we can go!" She whined.

"Baby what could I help you with, you're already breathtaking. It looks Christmassy enough to me. But if you don't want to wear that one, where this one" I told her as I grabbed another simple red dress and walked over to her, where she was standing in front of the mirror.

"Oh Derek, I've always known you had a great sense of fashion. I can wear this dress with my green elf shoes and my long red Santa Claus coat. Baby give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

"Ok five minutes, that's it. I'm going to see if my mom and sisters are ready."

"Ok baby love you" she kissed me before she dashed to the bed and begin to change.

"Well if you're going to strip I can stay right here and watch."

She stopped what she was doing and shot me a look "no you can go check on your family or I would never get naked in front of you again."

" ok ok I'm going" I said as I excited the room. With a smile on my face I headed downstairs, where I heard my mom and sisters moving about in the kitchen. "Good you guys are dressed, it took Pen forever to find the "perfect dress", I told her any dress would've been perfect." I said coming into the kitchen.

"Well that was the smart thing to do, already thinking like a married man." My mom said.

"Yea well it's the truth. Anything she puts on, she would be beautiful in."

"Why thank you hot stuff" came Pen's voice, from the stairway.

"Why don't you look all Christmassy" Dessi said as she walked over toward Pen.

"Thanks. That's what I was going for, your brother kind of helped. He has great taste in fashion." She said as they started laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh to. It amazes me how much she gets along with my sisters already. "Ok ok you guys can make jokes about me in the car, were already late, lets go" I said as I ushered them out the door.

PEN

"Wow they've decorated this place extra beautiful tonight" I said as we walked into the dimly light room, with plenty of tables and decorations all around.

"It sure is, why don't you guys have these every year." Fran said

"That's a good question" I replied back. I looked around the room, until I spotted JJ at a table sitting with Reid, and Henry. Hotch, Beth, and Jack were all dancing on the floor. "Hey there's the team" I said pointing over to their table, and begin to walk in their direction.

"Merry christmas you guys!" I said as we approached the table.

"Hey guys Merry Christmas, I didn't think you were going to make it. Hello to you Fran, Sarah,and Desiree." Reid said from his seat.

"Hello spencer" Fran she as we all took our seats.

I looked around the room once again and noticed Em wasn't on the floor or by the food table "um Em isn't here" I asked JJ who sat across from me.

"Yea she's here, she showed up with a guy, they excused theirselves about ten minutes ago. Oh look here they come" she said, I looked up and turned my head in the direction she was looking in.

There was Em and Peyton walking back towards the table. I gave them a smile as they reached the table. "Oh hey Pg. you guys made it." Emily said as she gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey Em" I said as I gave my brother a smirk. He must've known what I was already thinking because he refused to look at me, as I continued to stare at him.

He finally rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Hey Pen"

"Ugh Pey you have a lil something right here" I said as I wiped at my mouth, signaling to him that he had lipstick on his face. He reached for a napkin to wipe it off, before tossing it at me. He began to laugh and so did I.

"Ugh Pen you guys know each other." Reid asked.

"Yes this is my baby brother Peyton Garcia. He's in town visiting me for christmas." I said as I watched Reid nod his head.

"Ooh now I know why he looked so familiar his pictures are on your desk at the office." JJ said as Peyton reached to shake her hand.

"Auntie Pen!" I heard a little child's voice scream behind me, I turned my head and open my arms just in time, to catch little Jack Hotchner.

"Hey Buddy" I said as I gathered him into the biggest hug. He kissed my cheek before Sitting completely in my lap.

"Sorry about that Penelope, he just took off when he saw you" Hotch said as he and Beth came up to us.

"Hey uncle Derek" Jack said, as he slap Derek open hand. "Hey little man, have you been a good boy." Derek asked him.

"I must've been uncle Derek, Santa Claus left me a bike and a police car!"

"Oh wow a police car, can I drive it to work sometime."

"Don't be silly uncle Derek, it's not a real car duhhhh!" Jack said as we all started laughing.

"Hey Mrs. Morgan, Sarah, Desiree, Merry Christmas, are you guys enjoying you're stay." Hotch said as gave each woman a hug as he and Beth took a seat.

"Yes couldn't be any better, and Merry Christmas to you guys too." Fran replied as she shot me a look of confusing.

I realized then that, Fran only known Hotch to have been married to Haley, she hasn't been formally introduced to Beth yet. But how do I introduce them, they are not only Derek family their my future family. I looked at Derek and leaned over "are you ready to tell the team" I whispered in his ear.

"I've been ready" he replied back.

"Um Beth, Peyton I don't think you guys have been introduced properly. These lovely women love here are Fran, Sarah, and Desiree Morgan. Derek's mother and sister and my future mother in law and future sisters in law ." I told them.

I gave Derek a look as he leaned over and kissed me. When we broke apart I looked over to JJ who had began smiling, before she started to frantically clap "Pen did you just say mother in law and sisters in law, you and Derek are engaged congratulations!" She said as she got up from her seat to come over and hug me.

"Thanks Jayje." I told her.

"Congratulations you two, who would've thought someone could make an honest man out of Derek Morgan" Hotch said from the end of the table. " he said, and for the first time I saw Hotch smile.

"I knew" Reid simply said

"Oh yea how did you know that" JJ asked him

"Well for one I'm a genius, I know everything. And two I noticed Morgan being an honest man a lonnnnng time ago. I pay attention to people, it took quite some time to realize Pen, was the one who changed him, but I figured that out too. Congratulations, you two" he said.

"Oh my god congrats you guys. And I do believe JJ, and Hotch each owe me twenty dollars."

"What why" Derek asked.

"Oooh we made a bet a last year and I told them that you finally confess your love to her this year, and they said you wouldn't. But if asking Pen to marry you isn't confessing your love then I don't know what is. Now pay up" she said as JJ and Hotch went into their pockets and handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Thank you"

"Well it's nice to know someone had faith in me thanks Em." Derek said.

"No problem" was her reply.

"Auntie Pen" came Jack's soft voice.

"Yea buddy, what's wrong" I said as I look at him. He had the saddest look in eyes.

"I don't want you to get married to uncle Derek." He said as he poked his lip out and shook his head.

"Why not buddy"

"Because when you marry uncle Derek you're not going to have any time for me anymore" he cried as he threw his arms around my neck. I rocked him as I rubbed smoothing circles on his back. I looked down the table to Hotch who was mouthing "sorry" I shook my head and mouthed back "that's ok".

"Hey buddy, look at me" I told him as he lifted his head. "Just because me and uncle Derek are getting married, doesn't mean, I won't have time for you. Nothing's going to change between us, you know how on somedays when your home and bored, you can still call me. I promise ok"

"Ok Auntie Pen, and I promise you that if you ever get bored at home with uncle Derek, you can call me and I will have my dad come get you too. I love you Auntie Pen."

"I love you too Jackers. I think your dad wants you to come eat, but will you save a dance for me later."

"Of course Auntie Pen" he said as he hopped of my lap. He started to head back to Hotch. But came to a stop by Derek. "Uncle Derek"

"Yea Jackers"

"Don't forget my Daddy is a F.B.I. Agent" he said as he went back to Hotch and took his seat, and begin eating. Everyone began to laugh at the look on Derek's face.

"Did I just getting threatened by a six year old" he asked.

"Yes he did, and I think he was serious Derek" Emily said.

"Oh I was" Jack said from his seat. We all burst out laughing, as everyone starting engaging in side conversations.

Derek pulled me closer to him "so how does it feel to be a future Morgan" he asked.

"Call me crazy but I already considered myself a Morgan. But it feels amazing."

"So that means you're happy, no regrets in saying yes to me."

"Of course I don't. I've been dreaming of marrying you, I just don't want us to have one of those long drawn out engagements, I would marry you tomorrow, if I could."

"How about this we set a date for February sometime, that's gives you enough time to find a beautiful wedding dress, get your bridesmaids and all of that, see that want be a long drawn out engagement."

"February 14th"

"Valentines day it is then. You will officially become my mines February 14, 2013."

"Handsome I'm already yours" I said as he kissed me.

What a christmas this has been, I got my best friend back, I'm engaged, and I'm getting married in two months. There's no better way to say this but HAPPY FREAKING HOLIDAYS


End file.
